


Instantiation

by ProneToRelapse



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Sex Toys, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProneToRelapse/pseuds/ProneToRelapse
Summary: Gavin tests Nines' patience. Nines reacts accordingly.





	Instantiation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaoticflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticflame/gifts).



> Happy birthday, my darling! Enjoy this, frankly, perverted gift.

Anyone else in this situation would probably be regretting the choices that led up to it. Anyone else would probably be wondering  _what did I do to end up here_ _,_ while frantically thinking back over the events that led up to their current predicament. 

Not Gavin. 

Not a chance. 

People can say what they like about him, but he’s not actually stupid. He’s a damn good cop and he can push anyone’s buttons to get the desired response. Cold, intense prototype androids included. 

“Your behaviour tonight was appalling,” Nines is saying, hands clasped neatly behind his back as he slowly circles Gavin, footsteps soft and slow on the carpet. Gavin can’t raise his head to look up at him. He knows what’ll happen if he does and, even though his cock gives an eager twitch at the thought, he does actually want to come tonight. 

He shifts a little, as much as he can against the ropes holding him in place. They’re tight, stopping just shy of biting into his skin, a constant reminder of his place. He shivers, rolling his wrists where they’re bound and held behind his back. Even like this he can admire Nines’ ropework. The elegant way the red braids knot across his skin, like artwork in a way. He’s naked, hands crossed behind his back, strapped to his ankles, cock hard and straining as Nines states down at him with that icy, detached expression. 

“You think you can just push the boundaries and get away with it?” Nines asks, coming to a stop in front of him. He kneels in one fluid movement until he’s eye-level with Gavin, grabbing his chin tightly. “Have I been too lenient? I thought we were making progress with your behaviour but it seems I was wrong.”

Gavin wants to grin but Nines’ hand has his face in a vice grip. He couldn’t answer if he wanted to, just makes a small sound of arousal, close to whine but definitely not that pathetic. 

Nines brushes a thumb over Gavin’s lips. “ I’m disappointed, Pup. I’m very disappointed.”

Alright, that does sting a little bit, but Gavin hides that, setting his jaw stubbornly and Nines sneers at him, pushing his thumb hard against his lips until Gavin has to part them or risk losing a couple of teeth. Nines sweeps his thumb slowly over Gavin’s tongue, fingers digging into his jaw. 

“Constantly you test my patience,” Nines says, lips curling. “What am I going to do with you?”

Gavin can’t answer with Nines’ thumb pressing down on his tongue, but he can close his lips around the digit and give it a teasing suck, relishing the way Nines’ LED stutters a very brief yellow, the only crack in his composure. 

Big mistake, is it turns out. 

Nines’ LED whirrs again and Gavin jerks, moaning around the thumb in his mouth as the vibe in his ass pulses to life, drumming a hard, insistent rhythm against his prostate. He can’t even grins down against it. He can only kneel there and shudder, eyes screwed shut against the pleasure as Nines manipulates the toy with his interface, making it pulse maddeningly. 

Nines pushes his thumb deeper into Gavin’s slack mouth, palm wet with the saliva leaking out over his lips. Gavin groans, thigh muscles twitching and Nines reaches out for his weeping cock. 

For one, wildly exhilarating moment, Gavin thinks he’s going to let him come. It wouldn’t be the first time Nines has corrected his behaviour using overstimulation. 

But of course he’s not going to get off that easy. Pun intended. 

Nines fingers wrap tight round the base of Gavin’s cock and balls, tugging just hard enough to quell the burn of his impeding orgasm and he moans his displeasure around Nines’ thumb, panting hard through his nose as the pleasure crests and recedes, leaving him feeling strung out and hollow. Slowly Nines slips his thumb from Gavin’s lips, popping it into his own mouth with a thoughtful expression. 

“Did you really think it would be that easy?” Nines says mockingly. “That you deserve to come tonight?”

Oh no. 

Oh  _no._

“That’s right.” Nines smiles a shark’s smile. “You lost that privilege when you decided to openly flirt with someone else. Did you think you could goad me into taking you roughly when we got home? Was that your goal? To make me  _jealous?_  Answer me, pup.”

Gavin nods helplessly. A gentle hand brushes over his cheek. 

“Thank you for your honesty.” The hand turns rough, pushing into his hair and yanking his head back. “Although you’ve just confessed. And I’m still  _very_ disappointed.”

The vibe stirs and Gavin’s breath catches in his throat as the sensation ripples up his spine. Nines taps a finger against Gavin’s cockhead, sending full shockwaves of pleasure right to the core of him. He shudders, fighting to keep his breathing even. 

Nines releases his hair and stands, unzipping his fly with deft, confident movements, slipping his dick through the gap. Gavin swallows against the saliva pooling in his mouth and Nines folds his arms, one eyebrow raised. 

“Be good,” Nines tells him, “and maybe you can earn a little redemption.”

Gavin’s mouth falls open instantly. 

His jaw burns as Nines slips the tip of his cock past his lips, cracking as he strains to open it wider to accommodate the length of him. Gavin is almost certain it’s definitely not the dick he came with, but he really doesn’t want to ask in case Nines actually can install a bigger one and fuck’s him to literal death. He relaxes his throat as best he can, gagging a little as Nines rubs against the back of his throat, but it’s perfect and Gavin loves the weight of it in his mouth, even if he’ll never admit it. 

“Is that all you can take?” Nines murmurs, pushing fingers through Gavin’s hair. “You’re just trying to disappoint me now, pup.”

Gavin whines and opens his mouth wider, tongue out, drooling messily. Nines gives a faint growl and rolls his hips forward into the eager heat of his mouth, LED dipping very briefly to yellow. 

“Better,” he purrs and Gavin sucks a sharp breath in through his nose as the vibe pulses hard. “Much better.”

Gavin thrills at the praise, straining against the ropes, aching to get closer, but Nines stops him with fingers clenched in his hair, holding his head in place while he fucks into his mouth. Gavin takes it happily, tears streaming from his eyes at the strain on his throat and the pleasure rippling through his nerves, coiling tight in his stomach. He wants to come, he’s desperate for it. He’s so close he can feel the ache of it in his back teeth. 

And then Nines is pulling away and Gavin is left gasping on the very edge of coming, panting, shivering, drooling and twitching. He whines, half desperate, half frustrated, and Nines is moving behind him, kneeling down and wrapping one hand round Gavin’s throat, the other round his twitching cock. 

“Colours,” Nines purrs, biting hard at Gavin’s neck. He shudders, gasping before he can answer. 

“Blue, yellow, r-red.” Nines broad palm rolls against his balls slowly. Gavin chokes and the hand round his neck tightens. 

“Blue for?”

“Yes.” Nines strokes his cock slowly, tightly. Gavin’s vision blurs. 

“Yellow for?”

“W-wait.” Breaths are harder to catch. His throat burns all the while pleasure sings across his nerves. 

“Red for?”

“S-stop.” Everything heightens. He can feel pleasure coalescing into one white-hot point in his gut, ready to explode outwards and shake him apart. 

“Beg me, pup.”

Gavin breaks, voice hoarse as he forces the words out on the last of his breath, throat vibrating against Nines’ palm. “ _Please, please, l-let me c-come!”_

The vibe thrums intensely and Nines gives a curling twist of his wrist and Gavin falls apart with a choked, half-whispered cry, shuddering through his orgasm and dragging a burning breath into his lungs as Nines releases his throat, one arm tight round his chest to hold him together as he shakes. He pants and sags forward, caught and held by strong arms and the ropes round his body suddenly loosen and slip away, the red lines in his skin the only proof they were ever there. 

“Honestly, Gavin,” Nines tuts, scooping him up into his arms. “If you want attention, just  _ask._ You don’t have to be a shit  _all_ the time.”

Gavin offers him a lazy grin as Nines sets him down on the rim of the bath, steadying him with one hand while he switches on the faucet for the bath. “It’s my thing,” he slurs. “Gotta keep loyal to my brand.”

Nines rolls his eyes, kneeling down to rub some kind of salve into the welts left behind by the ropes. Gavin all but purrs under the attention, and is rewarded by the rare, soft sound of Nines’ faint laughter. He’s lowered into the blissfully hot water once the bath is full, and is fully content to actually sleep there, but hands are guiding him forward and he makes a soft sound of pleased surprised as Nines slips in behind him, long legs caging him in safely. 

“You’re a brat,” Nines tells him, kissing the bite marks on his shoulders. 

“ _Your_  brat.”

“Always. Sleep if you want. I have you.”

Gavin, for once, does as he’s told. 


End file.
